chicago_franchisefandomcom-20200213-history
2112
Summary Chief Boden meets his new neighbor, who asks him for a favor that leads to serious consequences. Severide takes offense to being treated like a candidate by Captain Patterson by undermining him during a call and the situation reaches a boiling point. Cruz receives a surprise visit from his past when Freddie, a gangbanger who knows Cruz's brother Leon, comes to visit and ask for a favor. Elsewhere, the team is called to a harrowing scene of an 18-wheeler and receive a thanks in the form of tickets to see the band Rush, much to Mouch and Herrmann's delight. Cast Main Cast * Jesse Spencer as Lieutenant Matthew Casey * Taylor Kinney as Lieutenant Kelly Severide * Monica Raymund as Firefighter Gabriela Dawson * Kara Killmer as Paramedic Sylvie Brett * David Eigenberg as Firefighter Christopher Herrmann * Dora Madison Burge as Paramedic Jessica "Chili" Chilton * Yuri Sardarov as Firefighter Brian "Otis" Zvonecek * Joe Minoso as Firefighter Joe Cruz * Christian Stolte as Firefighter Randy "Mouch" McHolland * Eamonn Walker as Battalion Chief Wallace Boden Guest Stars * Melissa Ponzio as Donna Boden * Brian J. White as Captain Dallas Patterson * Steven R. McQueen as Firefighter Jimmy Borrelli * Fredric Lehne as Deputy District Chief Ray Riddle * Tom Amandes as Detective Ryan Wheeler * Randy Flagler as Firefighter Harold Capp * Darin Heames as Bob * Ilfenesh Hadera as Serena Holmes * Marina Squerciati as Officer Kim Burgess Co-Stars * Geddy Lee as Himself * Alex Lifeson as Himself * Carl Edwards as Delivery Guy * Ralph Rodriguez as Freddie Clemente * Anthony Ferraris as Squad 3 Driver Tony Ferraris * DuShon Brown as Connie * Church Lockett as Bloody Man * Mindy Fay Parks as Sally * Stephen Anderson as CPD Officer #1 * Dan Lewis as CPD Officer #2 * Hal Kilgore as Neil (Biker) * Steve Stafford as SUV Driver * Tim Frank as Roadrash * Anderson Hayes as 6 Year Old Boy Crew * Michael Brandt as Creator * Derek Haas as Creator * Dick Wolf as Executive Producer * Matt Olmstead as Executive Producer * Danielle Gelber as Executive Producer * Michael Brandt as Executive Producer * Derek Haas as Executive Producer * Joe Chappelle as Executive Producer * Arthur W. Forney as Executive Producer * Peter Jankowski as Executive Producer * Andrea Newman as Co-Executive Producer * Michael Gilvary as Co-Executive Producer * Sarah Kucserka as Co-Executive Producer * Veronica West as Co-Executive Producer * Carla Corwin as Supervising Producer * Tim Deluca as Supervising Producer * Todd Arnow as Producer * Jonathan Strauss as Co-Producer * Ian McCulloch as Consulting Producer * Jayson Crothers as Director Of Photography * Craig Jackson as Production Designer * Megan D'Arco as Editor * Atli Örvarsson as Music * Jonathan Strauss as Casting * Claire Simon as Casting * Lynn Kressel as Original Casting * Tiller Russell as Executive Story Editor * Michael A. O'Shea as Story Editor * Jill Weinberger as Story Editor Background information and Notes Category:Chicago Fire episodes Category:Episodes